In existing communication methods, the information sender transmits signals that are decoded at the information receiver. In near-field RF technology, magnetic effects such as induction balance are used in metal detectors that use very low frequency pulses. Communication through magnetic induction has been known. Its use in near-field localization devices has been studied and commercially leveraged. However, there is a need for far-field RF technology and communication capabilities that require very little power usage at the mobile device. The present invention supports full-duplex wireless communication between two devices using only a single transmitting antenna.
Reflection-based communication has also been studied. For example, rotating mirrors for reflecting light waves in optical switches is known. Also known is radar technology, which is extensively used for detection and tracking.